The Christian And The Irish Lad
by ClareBelle23
Summary: DAMIAN/CAMERON. DON'T LIKE DONT READ!
1. Answer The Call

**Everyone seems to love CameronXDamian, I don't blame them! **

**These boys are… well they can make people loose their train of thought! I am here, considering writing a story about the lovely duo, ideas, feedbacks all is welcome!**

Damian McGinty nervously made his way to stage, wondering if he did need to have the ability to dance in order to compete in this competition. Obviously, Damian could not dance he was the model of the term, 'two left feet'. He sung his heart out and crossed his fingers praying that he got in. He kept it to the back of his mind, knowing that if he worried over it that it would do him no good in the long run.

The Irish lad headed home and continued on with life, not thinking about the marvelous people he had met in the auditions or the sad fact that he might never see some of them again. The day of the 'Skype Call' dwindled on the horizon, making it almost impossible for Damian to shove the idea of not receiving the call into the back of his mind.

He could not count the numerous amount of time his mother had barged into his room, rollers still in her hair and demanded he get some sleep. Damian could not count, nor did he want to the many sleepless nights he had suffered with. With a groan he had always nodded at his mother and shut the door as she left, then flicked his light switch off and laid it bed. He would wait for the morning, his stomach in knots.

"Damian!" His mother called out, making Damian shoot up straight in bed. He muttered to himself angrily, "The one time I actually fall asleep and she wake me up". He stalked out of his room to find his mother pointing to the clock and then at the laptop.

"What?" Damian yawned.

"Damain!" His mother laughed, "Have you forgotten?"

For a moment Damian stared at her with a blank and rather dopey expression on his face, before finally something clicked in the Irish lad's head, "THE CALL!"

His mother chuckled as she watched her son scurry about his laptop, before a loud thud met her eyes.

"Watch your toes" She smiled, as Damian hopped around cursing under his breath. He finally plopped himself in front of the laptop, still rubbing his raw and angry toe. With an annoyed glance at the table, he pushed the laptop opened and began his Skype staring at the screen.

Eventually a 'begin call' sign appeared and Damian eagerly accepted it. Robert smiled at the boy, who peered at the screen with interest. Robert was the casting director and Damian couldn't help but allow his mouth to fall open with an audible pop.

"Damian" Robert grinned, "Welcome to The Glee Project!"

**Well, love? **

**Hate?**

**Mild interest?**

**ANY OPINIONS WHATSOEVER!**


	2. The Suitcase Issue

**Hello Guys So this is the second chapter! Mega exciting hey! So of course I'm changing things to fit my idea of perfection. Hopefully you all follow along and enjoy the story and REVIEW! Because reviews basically give me a kick up the backside and help me update!**

Cameron scowled at his hair, which at the moment was refusing to co-operate. Maybe he was just nervous but for some reason nothing had seemed to work this morning, it had been one tiny catastrophic event after another. Cameron gave up on his hair and turned back towards his open suitcase, it glowered up at him. He couldn't help but feel guilty, at his blatant disregard for organization. Considering he was suppose to be leaving in a few hours.

Picking a few stray t-shirts and jumpers off the floor, he chucked them towards the open suitcase. He then began the horrendous task of closing his suitcase, which required him to jump on his suitcase numerous times just to move the zipper halfway around the case. When he finally finished, he gave the case a firm hit with his fist, and pulled it away shaking it.

"Mother" Cameron hissed, staring at the demonic case.

"Son?" A booming voice asked, opening the door. His father stared at his son, who was still shaking his fist angrily.

"Dad" Cameron laughed, looking awkwardly at his Dad.

"Should I ask why you're standing in the middle of your room, shaking your fist angrily?" His Dad asked.

"No" Cameron admitted, "Probably not"

"You need to finish packing" His Dad noted, "You shouldn't turn up late"

Cameron nodded, as his digital clock finally caught his attention. Nervousness built up inside him, causing him to squirm uncomfortably.

Needless to say Cameron was late, but not the last to arrive. He left his bags with the small pile that was formed and pressed his shaking hand to the cool metal door. Double doors he noted, figuring they were placed there to add some type of dramatic effect. He gulped and pushed them open, thanking his lucky stars they were not overly heavy. As he popped his head threw he noticed some of the other contenders in the room, chatting and lounging around.

The room was large and Cameron could only compare it to a living room, but much brighter. He blinked and stepped into the room, beaming at the others.

"Cameron?"

Cameron stared at the boy who said his name, beaming as he recognized the face.

"Damian?" Cameron asked, as the younger boy hugged him. Cameron felt a sense of relief wash across him. Damian released him and smiled at the two girls who watched them with intrigued eyes.

"I met Cameron during auditions" Damian explained to the girls, who nodded.

"I'm Emily" One girl smiled, standing up and walking towards him. Cameron shook her hand politely, as she flicked her hair back.

"My talent" She explained, laughing.

_Flirty, _Cameron realized as Emily sat back down on the couch, playing with her nails.

"Lindsay" The other girl smiled, she had raven black hair and bright blue eyes. She was too perfect, it was almost frightening.

"Hi" Cameron nodded at them all, flopping onto the couch.

"Only eight more now" Damian informed them. Just as he said that, the doors opened to reveal a girl with flaming red hair.

"Hi" she smiled brightly.

"Hannah!" Lindsay smiled, walking forward to embrace the girl.

"Hey Lindsay" Hannah grinned, "And Emily"

When the girls stopped hugging Hannah smiled over at the boys, who were chatting away on the sofa. The five of them sat down, talking and getting to know each other a lot better. Eventually, the five became twelve as people filtered in at a steady pace. Some seemed to know each other well and instantly they all clicked somehow, they just seemed to _fit. _

**Yes guys, pretty boring chapter but I just need to set it up for everything Hope you all stay with me, I promise it will be better HONEST! **


	3. Individuality

**Hey Guys Again things are going to be different, the same and similar but, hope you like it!**

It was no secret that Damian hated mornings; in fact he hated the more being in a new place. His jet lag did not help with his exhaustion, nor did being woken up at some ungodly hour by Cameron screeching in his ear. Damian woke with a start to see Cameron by his beside, yelling at him. Damian blinked and tried to process what the older boy was yelling, but gave up.

"Stop" Damian muttered, digging his head under the pillow.

"Get up!" Cameron yelled, pulling on the pillow.

Samuel, who had previously been having a shower walked in to see the amusing scene before him. Still with his toothbrush in his mouth, he watched as Cameron fruitlessly attempted to pry the too-white pillow from the Irishmen's hands.

"Noooo" Damian cried, clutching on with all his might. Cameron gave one last tug before Cameron let out an annoyed sigh, to instead grab hold of Damian's sheets. Cameron pulled them off the bed with a clean sweep, while Damian sat up and glared at Cameron. Cameron grinned at Damian, ducking just in time as Damian heaved a pillow at his face.

"No throwing things" Samuel laughed, at the two. He sauntered into the bathroom, leaving the two to sort out their squabble.

"Why in God's decent name are you waking me up?" Damian demanded, stretching while Cameron retrieved the pillow.

"It's almost time to wake up!" Cameron smiled, throwing the pillow and with success, hitting Damian in the face.

"You're an early bird?" Damian gasped, placing his pillow back at the head of his bed.

"You aren't?" Cameron smirked.

"You're insane" Damian said, "This friendship may not work out"

"I am insane" Cameron nodded, as if accepting the fact, "Therefore I believe it will"

The twelve contestants filed into the room, most blurry eyed from lack of sleep. They stared up at the blackboard, which had embellished on it in fancy, curving chalk _Individuality. _There was a wave of eruption and excitement as many noticed the homework assignment, _Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm yours. _

On the table there were twelve sheets and mp3 players, which they all picked up. Damian laughed as Cameron examined the mp3 player and peered at the sheet music through his spectacles.

"What?" Cameron demanded.

"You look like a nerd" Damian snickered.

Bursts of musical lyrics rose from around the room, as everyone practiced their own sections. Damian paced around the space, singing the lyrics to himself. He sighed, sinking down on the couch and then re-reading the lyrics again and again. He surveyed all the different talents in the room, from Matheus' high-pitched voice to Bryce's extremely individual voice. They were all brilliant.

Cameron strode past the fair boy, his head in such a close proximity to the white paper. With a dejected exhale he sat down next to Damian, still peering at the words. He was humming along, trying to get the tune.

Nervous tension was building up with the contestants, as they sat on the red plastic chairs. Damian smiled as he studied the room and the amount of effort, which had been put into it, just to make it look like the Glee room. Bryce sat beside him, taking bets with Cameron and Samuel to who would be the guest judge. No one really knew though, some had vague suggestions but the person that walked down that hallway was unsuspected.

Everyone jumped to their feet, clapping as Darren Criss walked into the room with a red slushy in his hand. He smiled at the contestants and put the slushy down, scooting over to Robert's side.

"Oh my god, he's so hot" Emily smiled, bringing her hands to her mouth while still clapping. All the girls were and basically, they had stars in their eyes.

"Welcome to the Glee Project!" Darren exclaimed excitedly. He began to introduce himself and explain about the Glee Project, and then handed it over to Robert who explained what would be expected through out the week.

"So, I am looking forward to seeing this homework assignment" Darren smiled easily, "So show me"

The music began; all began to move along with the music. Every single person was desperate to impress, but was realistic enough to know how much it would take. Considering there were twelve different people to watch and compare, they would have to shine from start to finish.

Emily kicked them off, with a classic flip of her hair.

_Like a fool, I went and stayed too long. _She had her attitude and sass, to accompany the performance. It was her talent, a trademark almost.

_And now I'm wondering if you're loves too strong. Oooh baby. _Alex sung, with confidence and attitude. Plonking down, Ellis stood up with her misleading youthful appearance and sung, her sweet and jazzy voice carrying itself.

_Here I am baby, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours. Mmmm_

Bryce stood and with a wink, continued on.

_Then that time you went a said goodbye. _

_Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry, ooh baby. _Hannah belted out with strength and power.

It was now Cameron's turn and with confidence he sung, _Here I am signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours. _

_Seen a lot of things in this old world, _Lindsay sung an air of over-confidence saturating the air.

Damian rose, _When I touched them, they did nothing girl. _

_Here I am baby, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours oooooh! _Marissa sung, her voice much more, powerful than most.

Samuel stood with an air of cool and intimidation hanging around him but when he sound, you forgot about appearance, _Oowee baby, you set my soul on fire_

_That's why I know you're my heart's only desire, _McKinley's voice sung out. Damian tried not to frown; she sounded great and all but not her.

_Here I am, sign, sealed, delivered I'm yours, _Matheus smiled cheekily as her sung.

They all sung together, standing up and jumping around_, here I am baby_

_Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours_

_(You got my future in your hands)_

_Here I am baby_

_Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours_

_(You got my future in your hands) _

They collapsed on their chairs, as Darren spoke to some of them directly. Both Robert and Darren, both appeared impressed by their singing and ability to make the song their own. Everyone drank up Darren's praise, which was also coated with underlying advice.

"The winner for this challenge" Darren paused, "Is Matheus"

Robert explained what winning the challenge would provide Matheus with, and Damien had to admit it gave him a certain advantage.

"You'll get a featured moment in the music video" Robert explained, "Which is firework"

Hannah jumped up, extremely happy obviously. Damian was too, it was so, _Glee. _

Damian sat on his bed, willing his muscles too not be in pain. He groaned at the thought of doing the routine again, hating the fact God had cursed him with two left feet. Bryce and Samuel were downstairs with Lindsay and Marissa, probably discussing tomorrow and what they had thought of today. Damian had excused himself, at the point were jet lag was taking control and forcing his eyes to close. Now that he sat in his bed, he felt oddly refreshed. They all had separated to do their own thing, which is why Damian was surprised when he felt extra weight add to his bed. So surprised in fact that Damian's eyes popped open and a squeak emerged from him.

"Sorry" Cameron laughed, at his stunned friend.

"Stop trying to kill me" Damian muttered, glaring at the taller boy.

"You disappeared, thought someone had kidnapped you and dragged you off" Cameron told him, explaining why he was here and not somewhere else.

"I just, didn't really feel like being overly social," Damian explained, shrugging. It was true; he didn't want to be surrounded by people who were already talking about the competition so intensely.

"Ah" Cameron nodded, "So I can't ask you if you're looking forward to the video tomorrow?"

Damian laughed, "I am. How about you?"

"Sure, who wouldn't want to be a 'nerd forever', right Soap Star?" Cameron smiled, having a dig at him.

Damian grinned, idly considering grabbing his pillow and hitting Cameron across the face. He considered it and then decided it was a good plan, so he carried through with it. It was comical to watch Cameron elaborately fall back, meaning to fall onto the bed but landing on the floor instead.

"How's the floor there?" Damian asked, between painful laughs.

"Oddly enough, it hurts" Cameron informed him.

The setting for the music video was, well awesome. Damian stared at his outfit with interest, as Cameron laughed at the tie.

"It's silver," Cameron laughed.

"You have to wear a cardigan" Damian pointed out, "So shut up!"

"Yeah, but my cardigan doesn't shine" Cameron laughed, as Damian maneuvered his hands to tie it properly. When he did, Cameron flicked him in the face with it.

"Mature" Damian huffed, "Very Mature"

Before Cameron could think of something to say, he was rushed off for his take and Damian was pulled into the hallway by an anxious Marissa. He took his place at his 'adopted' locker, pretending to fix his hair in the mirror. The camera followed him as he sung his lines, then gave it a wink and walked off into the 'gym'.

Damian thought he went all right, but it was no lie he felt completely out of place. He was use to singing with Celtic Thunder and it had to be big, not a lot of acting. He stood on the belchers with the others and did his routine with the others, trying to fit in. After he mentally kicked himself, realizing that the point was to stand out, not fit in.

It was no surprise to Damian when he found himself in the bottom three, though it did feel like being kicked in the gut. It was a surprise when he found he would be singing against Bryce and Ellis, immediately depressing him. He went into his room and looked over the lyrics, glaring at the song he had no clue about. He sung it through a few times, before heading out to the stage nervously.

He sung as best he could, with his whole heart and enthusiasm. He watched as Ryan watched him, with skeptical and judgmental cool eyes. Damian did not mess up the song and walked off, without making a fool of himself.

He lay down on the couch, which they all had piled themselves on.

"I hate that song" Damian complained to Cameron, but the lack of hatred in his voice made his confession sound weak.

"I know" Cameron chuckled, as Damian flickered his eyes up to his. Damian felt weird, like he had only just met Cameron again. Already he felt the overwhelming ability to confess anything to the older boy and Cameron would just accept it, or laugh.

"Ellis, you'll be fine" Damian assured her, as she nervously fixed her hair.

"I'm sure it's me going home. I just wasn't there, I stuffed up the choreography and I made a mess of things on set" Bryce told them.

"I don't want to go home" Damian muttered to Cameron, Cameron just smiled reassuringly.

Robert entered the room, taking in the twelve miserable young adults. They all looked up at him, sadness encasing their eyes.

"The callback list is up, so go have a look" He smiled softly, exiting. Everyone exchanged hugs, muttering good lucks and words of encouragement.

The three walked out the door, but they had to view the list individually. Damian slowly walked up to the list, his breathing heavy and tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

"I can't," He muttered under his breath, "Go back to Ireland yet"

Maybe God heard him or maybe he had sung well enough to save his skin, but he took a breath and read the list. Relief flooded over his shaking body at the same time as empathy flooded his heart.

He was safe, Bryce wasn't.

And when everyone hugged him, he felt safe.

**So lovely people who read and will (hopefully) review this story. Thoughts? Anything at all, I am willing to hear it. Yes some things are like the episode but I have to stick to some structure or else I'll get confused. At the moment it's slow but you shall see! xx**


	4. Theatricality

"These can't be for me" Damian gapped at the shiny, silver pants.

"Silver looks good" Cameron commented, suppressing a laugh at Damian grimace. Damian spotted the shoes in Cameron's hand, not even bothering to suppress the laugh that sprung from his lips.

"They're giant" Damian spluttered, as Cameron sat down. He squeezed into the shoes and stood, attempting not to wobble.

"I'M A GIANT!" Cameron exclaimed, making everyone burst out in laugher.

"Good luck dancing in them" Lindsay laughed happily, her outfit lying on her lap.

Cameron began to wobble, as he unsuccessfully maneuvered around the room. Damian caught him just before Cameron toppled to the floor, when he straightened up her couldn't help but glare at the shoes.

The music video was breathtaking and everyone was drunk off the simple energy of the room. Damian fiddled with his hair, laughing at how hard the black spikes had become.

"I think I created my own personal hole in the ozone layer," He laughed at Hannah, who grinned. She looked like a diva, in her coat and practicing her attitude. Damian smiled as Cameron made his way to the stage, obviously having gained more confidence in his shoes. The younger boy hadn't seen his friend, since one of the make up girls had kidnapped him at least an hour ago.

As the music played, Damian watched in awe resisting the temptation of letting his mouth fall open. Cameron looked like a rock star, in his element completely. Samuel nudged Damian, who tore his eyes away unwillingly.

"You alright?" Samuel asked, flicking his dreadlocks back. Damian gulped and nodded, before directing his attention back to the stage. The director called cut and spoke to Cameron briefly, then allowed Cameron to jump off the stage.

"How'd I do?" Cameron smiled, raising his hands with an easy laugh. Damian stared down at his silver pants, as Samuel answered the question, "Brilliant man". Cameron flicked a look towards his friend, grinning expectantly. Damian prayed for a miracle and it did come, in the form of Erik.

"We need you on stage Damian" Erik informed him; Damian was too willing to move. He followed Erik and listened to the director intensely, trying to ignore the confused look on Cameron's face.

Dinner that night was an engrossing affair, as everyone spoke excitedly about the music shoot. Damian played with his food, pushing around his plate without interest. He found the conversation boring; his thoughts too self-evolved to even bother keep up with the chat.

"You alright?" Cameron asked, peering through his spectacles. Damian jumped and looked at his friend, who had pulled him out of his thoughts sharply.

"Yeah" Damian sighed, "Fine"

"You sure?" Cameron asked, Damian didn't miss the pointed glance at his uneaten food.

"Bathroom" Damian sighed, pushing his chair back and darting to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and shut it with more force then intended; with shaking hands he locked the door.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, glaring at it.

"What the hell is wrong?" He demanded at it. Suddenly feeling really foolish, he blushed.

"Like a reflection is going to respond to me" He huffed, sitting down on the toilet and holding his head in his still shaking hands.

The image of Cameron from today, greeted his head as he closed his eyes. The image danced across his eyes, Cameron's laugh and voice echoing. How _**different **_his friend had looked.

"Damian" He sighed to himself, "What in the world is going on in your head?"

Cameron could not help but worry about his younger friend, who had barely uttered a word to him since the music video. Damian had looked distant and cold, so different from his usual happy self. Cameron frowned, trying to work out what could possibly be troubling Damian so.

Everyone crowded on the couches, staring up at the TV intently. Cameron just watched the colors on the screen, as Lindsay and Alex kept a running commentary. He attempted to shut out their voices, and the others who were telling him to shut up. Cameron's head shot up, as he felt the couch lower with extra weight.

Damian sat beside him, staring at the screen.

"Hey" Cameron whispered, making sure not to distract Lindsay. Alex and Lindsay were still discussing the film in great detail, the outfits and the songs.

It was a friggen movie, what can you expect? The answers to all life's questions in the way the lead character wore a hat?

Damian gave a slight inclination of his head, but kept his eyes trained on the movie. Cameron couldn't help but feel a bit deflated, continuing to run the possibilities through his head. What in the hell was wrong?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cameron asked, turning his head to observe Damian's reaction. Cameron couldn't help but notice the flush of color in Damian's cheeks and the hardness in his blue eyes.

Hesitantly, Cameron placed a reassuring hand on Damian's shoulder. Damian jumped, almost as if he had been electrocuted. In fact, it felt like he had. Heat spread up his cheeks, turning his slight flush into a full-fledged blush.

"Damian?" Cameron asked, removing his hand. Damian just shook his head and stood up, walking away. Cameron was left to stare after the boy, confused and hurt.

"Is he okay?" Samuel asked, raising an eyebrow at Damian's retreating figure.

"I don't think so" Cameron shook his head. Samuel pursed his lips, both watching as Damian left the room.

"I'll go talk to him" Cameron murmured, beginning to untangle himself from the couch. Samuel placed a hand to Cameron's chest, literally preventing him from moving.

"I'll go" Samuel told him. Yes, Samuel told him with authority dripping from his voice. He stared at Cameron until the boy shrugged, returning to watching the film. Samuel instead detached himself from the comfy couch and went in search of the Irishman.

Sobs racked through Damian, as he crawled up on the floor and rested his head against the cool plaster. He was in the boy's room, in between two beds. He didn't care who's, all he wanted was to be alone and cry. Though it seemed weak, he needed some way to get his confusion out. The darkness was comforting him, making him feel completely safe.

"Damian?" A husky voice called out, as light flooded the room. Damian blinked and because of his surprised, the tears stopped flowing. He flicked his head back and forth, trying to find the source of the husky voice. There was no doubt in his mind that it was though, he was just waiting to be discovered.

"Hey" The voice said softly, as the figure leaned in front of him. Damian exhaled sharply, trying not to look at Samuel or the worry that coated Samuel's face.

"Man, what's wrong?" Samuel asked, sitting down and crossing his legs.

"No" Damian sobbed, bringing his legs up to his chest. Samuel just watched as the younger boy cried, his heart truly reaching out for him.

"Damian" Samuel said sharply, "What is it?"

"I can't explain it" Damian rambled, "I think there's a problem, but I'm not sure. I'm worried and scared, I shouldn't be telling you all of this but I don't know what to do. It just hit me today and, I'm not sure what it all means or if it's something else going on. It just doesn't make sense!"

Samuel stared at the boy utterly bewildered, at that rather violent and nervous outburst. Samuel squinted, trying to work out what in the world Damian was prattling on about.

"Lament terms?" Samuel asked.

"No" Damian snapped, his tears stained face rising to meet Samuel's.

"I don't understand" Samuel admitted, raising his palms hopelessly.

"Neither do I" Damian muttered, "That's the problem!"

Samuel looked at the boy, the devastated look in his eyes. The tears of sorrow and confusion, the shaking. He was scared and confused, Samuel connected the dots. He had seen this look before, the one of pure distress.

"Damian" Samuel sighed, "Do you have feelings for someone?"

Damian stopped shaking and his sobbing stopped abruptly, looking away from Samuel.

"Maybe" Damian admitted in a small voice.

"You don't know" Samuel said, it was a statement not a question.

But Damian answered anyway, "Yes"

"Is it Cameron?" Samuel sighed, rubbing his eyes. Damian bit his lip and began to shake again, humiliation washing through him in torrential waves.

"You think you do?" Samuel asked, watching as the small boy nodded his head slightly.

"Damian" Samuel sighed, feeling his heart break in sympathy, "It'll be okay"

"I can't go back down there," Damian told Samuel, attempting to control himself. He tried to pull back all the emotions, to shove them down deeper. To make it all go away, to erase the afternoon. To forget Cameron, forget his friend.

"You can't ignore him either" Samuel informed him.

"Samuel" Damian paused, "There's no chance"

"Damian" Samuel smiled, "There always is"

**Quick Chapter, but what do you think? I had MASSIVE writers block today, but thankfully my 'sister' helped me out. I owe this chapter to her!**


	5. Vulnerability

_Are you lonesome tonight, _

_Do you miss me tonight? _

_Are you sorry we drifted apart? _

_Does your memory stray to a brighter summer day _

_When I kissed you and called you sweetheart? _

_Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare? _

_Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there? _

_Is your heart still in pain, shall I come back again? _

_Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight? _

Damian felt the tears stream down his face and the lies escape his lips. He had never had to choose between the love of his life and music, he had to choose between keeping his mouth shut and telling Cameron. God, he wanted to so bad. God, he couldn't. Ryan stared at him with critical eyes, making him feel as if he was being dissected.

He had to suppress the joyful tears, when Cameron hugged him comfortingly. They were both safe and even though they lost Emily; they were still both there and safe.

Cold water rushed over Damian's flaming cheeks, waking him up and snapping him back into the reality he was stuck in. He stared into the mirror, as the water droplets ran off his face. He had never felt like this, almost hopeless. The cool tiles of the bathroom, allowed his body to wake up and function accurately.

It was barely two in the morning, but Damian had grown tired of forcing himself to sleep. He crept out of the bathroom and down the hall into the kitchen, in search of food. Comfort food to be correct. Snores filled the contestants temporary home and sleep talking as well. Damian walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and sticking his head into the cool and welcoming food holder.

Damian glared at the lack of substance, feeling his stomach grumble in annoyance. He was about to curse and slam the fridge, when a voice startled him.

"Want a cookie?" The voice asked. Damian let out a high-pitched squeak and almost jumping as high as the squeak. He turned around, his heart beating at an unnatural pace.

Cameron sat on the bench, lazily munching on a chocolate chip cookie. With his other hand, he was holding one out to Damian. The dark haired boy gulped, accepting the cookie with a semi-smile.

"Thanks" Damian laughed, finishing the cookie in two bites.

"I'm glad you stayed" Cameron informed him lightly, staring down at the crumbs on his plate.

The vulnerability challenge had been confronting, Damian was thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't been kicked off. His word, proclaiming his biggest insecurity had been the biggest lie he had ever told. His heart had broken when Emily left though, but his heart would have been completely destroyed if Cameron had left him.

"Numb eh?" Cameron said softly, giving his a confused look.

"Numb" Damian repeated, trying hopelessly to smile.

"Why numb?" Cameron asked. Damian knew he wasn't being pushy, but he couldn't answer. He bit his lip, knowing that he would tell him the truth. He was so close, so desperately close to admitting how he felt.

"If you don't want to tell me" Cameron paused, "That's okay"

"I do" Damian sighed, his eyes searching Cameron's face for any signs of, well anything.

"Then share" Cameron laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Damian grimaced and shook his head.

"Okay" Cameron sighed.

"I want to" Damian assured him.

"But you can't?" Cameron asked, a awkward laugh escaping his lips.

"Another cookie?" Damian asked, staring hungrily at the chocolate chip cookie. Cameron smiled and passed it over; Damian tried to control the jolt that passed through him when Cameron's fingers brushed his own. He bit into the cookie, hating himself just a little bit more. Especially when Cameron smiled at him in the comforting way, he always did.

Samuel stared curiously at the two friends from across the room, they both looked bleary eyes but reasonably cheery. Samuel couldn't help but smile as Damian collapsed into a fit of laugher at what Cameron had said. Samuel chuckled to himself, wondering why it wasn't obvious to all the others.

The most annoying sound filled the room, as Cameron jumped comically and clasped his hand to his jean pocket. He stood up rather sharply, digging his hands into his tight pocket and retrieving his still ringing phone. The look on his face was a mingle of joy and surprise, in Damian's opinion his best friend looked too cute.

Cameron exited the room, taking the device with him. Samuel stood and strode over to Damian, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"What?" Damian asked hesitantly, the happiness from Cameron's presence quickly wearing off. Samuel dropped beside him, still grinning.

"Dude" Samuel laughed, "It's obvious!"

"Shut up" Damian snapped, hitting him lightly on the arm. Damian grins and at this point in time he finds it hard to hate his current situation, still buzzing from the vibe of being with Cameron he feels free. There's darkness on the edges of his happiness though, lapping at the edges. He felt anger at himself but the predicament left him nothing but joy. _If he stays away too long, _Damian thought, _I won't be able to talk to him. _

"You're doing okay?" Samuel asked, gazing at him with nothing but concern.

Damian shrugged, "Right now, I'm perfectly fine"

"Sure" Samuel smiled, not believing a word his Irish friend was saying.

The laugh died on both their lips, as Cameron walked through the door a hurt expression plastering his face. Cameron had his phone in his hand, slowly walking towards the two boys. His feet were dragging on the floor and his shoulders hunched forward.

Damian hurried forward, panic engirdling his chest. As he briskly hurried forward to check on his crush, he tripped over his shoelace and landed unceremoniously on his face. Samuel too had stood up but was rooted in his spot, when he watched Damian fall. A bubble of laughter rose to his lips but he terminated it with difficultly. Cameron's head snapped up, concern rippling across his face.

He dropped his phone to the floor, letting it slip out of his fingertips. He hurried forward and knelt down, as Damian struggled to his knees. He was holding his nose and cursing lightly under his breath, making Cameron smile tightly. Without uttering a single word, he carefully peeled Damian's hands away from his face.

"Are you alright?" Cameron asked softly.

"Yes" Damian laughed, "Are you?"

An unreadable look cascaded down his face, causing the worry to eclipse Damian and gave him the impossible want of caressing Cameron's crestfallen expression.

"She broke up with me" Cameron shook his head, as he stumbled to his feet. Damian placed a shaking hand, to his still tender nose.

"Cameron" Damian breathed out, "I'm sorry"

It pained Damian to say that, emotionally killed him. He was sorry though, not that Cameron was freshly single but, that his best friend was being put through inconsolable pain. Cameron smiled, patting Damian's shoulder.

"I'm going to be okay" Cameron smiled, thinking that maybe he would, "It's been off for a while, and something's been feeling wrong between me and her. She just, was more honest"

Those words, which should of meant nothing empowered Damian with the most annoying emotion possible, at this point. They provided him, with hope.

**So guys, like, love hate? Hoping it's not the later! Please, please, please make my day, night, week, year! Review and offer much needed advice! I am really grateful to you all who are reading this! ClareBelle 3**


	6. Danceability

**Well hello everyone who is faithfully sticking by this train wreck, I promise it will improve. So this is more Cameron then Damian, though Damian will be mentioned, because it's well… him hope you like this **

Cameron rolled out of bed, early in the morning. Deciding that in order to feel better, he would do something slightly proactive. So instead of waiting until Cameron or Damian yelled at him until he finally gave in and flicked the covers off, he woke and showered himself. Without being nagged or dragged from bed, his mother would be proud.

When Cameron had showered and dressed himself, he clomped down to the 'lounge room' in search of his misplaced phone. Standing in the middle of the room and in the darkness, he lowered himself onto his back and stuck his arm under the couch. Finding was totaled to be twenty dollars and a few bits of crusty pizza; he stood up and kicked the couch. Which was an inappropriate and immature move, but it helped even when his big toe connected rather forcefully with the firm leg.

"Stupid phone" Cameron muttered, "Stupid couch"

His bad mood was to be expected of course, his girlfriend had just dumped him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, knowing that he was being unreasonable.

"She had to" Cameron scolded himself, "Deep down you wanted her too!"

He resisted the urge to hit himself, realizing that he already sounded like a mental case and really, he didn't want to do anything that made things worse.

As if a lighting bolt of brilliance had hit Cameron, he directed his attention to the abnormally clean coffee table. Where his phone was staying, with a sticky note attached to it.

"You really are unique" Cameron laughed at himself, "Think outside the box but not at the obvious"

When he read the sticky note, all he could do was smile,

_Knowing you, it will be impossible for you to find your phone. _

_If you do, congratulations! Hope things are better in the morning!_

_Damian _

Cameron found it impossible not to laugh at his too thoughtful friend, as he pocketed his newly found phone and sticky note. He sighed, thinking of poor Damian and his most likely tender face. Cameron cringed at the memory of Damian face-planting, he just couldn't find any humor in it.

"It's unnatural to be up so early" Hannah's sleepy voice greeted him, as she shuffled into the lounge room.

"Couldn't sleep" Cameron shrugged, as Hannah made her way towards him, wrapped in her pajama's.

"Lindsay's snoring" Hannah informed him, crinkling her nose, "Makes it impossible to sleep"

"She snores?" Cameron laughed, as Hannah nodded sleepily.

"Big time" Hannah laughed, walking into the kitchen with Cameron in tow.

"Is the newly single Cameron Mitchel doing okay?" Hannah asked, pouring herself some milk. Cameron glared, not at her but the milk. It was too white and perfect and, milky.

"Yeah" Cameron smiled, "I think I am"

Hannah smiled brightly at the Texan, offering him some milk with the tip of her cup. Cameron shook his head adamantly, watching with disgust as she basically swallowed all the milk in two mouthfuls.

Cameron laughed as Damian stumbled into the kitchen, eyes widening at his night owl of a best friend.

"What In the name of God are you doing up so early?" Damian laughed, sitting down next to said best friend at the bench.

"Waiting for all you lazy ones to get of your collective asses" Cameron explained, pretending to wince as Damian punched him in the shoulder.

"Have they said what this week's theme is going to be?" Damian asked, pushing Hannah's dirty glass away from him. Hannah had departed only minutes ago, claiming she needed to have a shower before Lindsay woke up and hogged all the hot water.

"Nope" Cameron shrugged. Eventually everyone assembled in the kitchen, Hannah and Alex were positively busting with excitement. Every five minutes they would ask to go into the lounge room, even though people were standing in front of them eating their breakfasts.

"Fine!" Samuel exclaimed, dumping his half eaten cereal in the sink. Following sullenly after the over excited Alex and Hannah, Alex basically threw the door open. A laugh burst from him, sounding slightly demonic. Cameron heard chorus' of "Oh No's", making his stomach drop.

"Dance-ability?" Hannah said, "Shoot!"

Cameron sighed, catching on with the severe case of 'we cannot do this'. He could not dance; well he could pull it off. Dancing did not come naturally to him and Damian's expression mirrored his own. One of extreme discomfort and Hannah basically put their thoughts into two words, "I'm screwed!"

Practice was a traumatic event, as everyone vainly tried to choreograph his or her own moves. Alex, Matheus, Lindsay and Samuel were in their element while the rest were just trying not to fall over. Even though they all basically knew they were screwed, they didn't realize how bad it was until the guest judge walked down into the 'choir room'. Harry Shum Jnr, the best dancer on Glee was about to watch and judge their dancing. It made sense that Cameron and Damian, the two weakest dancers in the competition were completely freaked.

The music began and they sat on the wooden steps together, harmonizing.

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey, _They all sung and jumped off the steps. Moving towards the 'stage' and forming a half-circle. Matheus was first, with a smile he danced into the center.

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains, _Matheus sung with a smile and then moved away for Samuel to take his place.

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_, Samuel sung so coolly and his dancing was just easy and simple. It flowed and just screamed his personality.

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream, _with a smile Damian took Samuel's place and danced as best he could. He smiled, when he moved back and let Cameron take his spot.

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind, _when Cameron came forward to take Damian's spot he literally collided with Damian. Damian couldn't help but grin as Cameron began his special move the, 'don't look like an idiot'. Damian wouldn't tell him this but he didn't.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_, Marissa sung sweetly and like everyone else she danced in her own way.

_The way you move ain't fair you know,_ McKinley came forward and danced, it was very plain and sweet. Her voice like always was amazing, but the dance was just, not her.

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_, Hannah sung with her usual cheery smile. She tried, looking awesome as she did dance. Obviously she was uncomfortable dancing, but she gave it the old college try.

_Tonight_, Alex sung with a grin. He threw in a twirl, which was a bit out of place.

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey, Heeey heeeey heeeeey, _They all sung together once again before Lindsay bumped Alex off center stage.

_Tonight, _she sung doing some fancy kicks with her legs.

_Tonight, _they all sung softly, before sitting down on the steps once again.

Harry went through the usual praise, acknowledging some people. In the end he chose Samuel, who grinned. Everyone was happy for him, bedside's Alex of course. The look on Alex's face was explanation enough, as he turned back to Harry without as much as a word to Samuel. Hannah grinned when Harry told them they would be rapping, she loved it.

"U Can't Touch This" Harry laughed at all their excited expressions, "By McHammer"

After their enduring and almost spirit crushing choreography with Zach, Damian stood in front of the mirror. Poking his tongue out in frustration as he desperately tried to get the dance moves right. He heard laugher behind him as he nearly tripped over again.

He turned around to see Cameron double over in laughter, clutching his stomach.

"It's not funny!" Damian exclaimed, his Irish accent coming out in full strength.

"It is!" Cameron wheezed.

"You're not the best dancer either" Damian huffed, trying the step again.

"I'm not, but I pull it off" Cameron pointed out, walking over to him.

"It's not funny" Damian spat, but with less anger and more sadness.

"Don't get down on yourself" Cameron advised him and patted his right leg, "Now do it like this"

Cameron showed him the exact move but when Damian tried to copy him, it didn't work. Cameron scratched his head and watched Damian do it again, this time standing in front of him.

Having Cameron watch him so carefully was making Damian even more nervous, causing him to screw up even more. Cameron laughed and grabbed Damian's hand and pulled him along with him while he did the move. Then he physically moved Damian's legs into the spot they were suppose to be. Damian felt awfully like a puppet and was restraining the blush, pushing away all non-platonic feelings and thoughts of Cameron.

"It didn't work" Damian muttered to himself. Cameron had obviously been thinking Damian was referring to the dance move and smiled reassuringly, "You'll get it eventually"

The music video was awesome, the way they set it out and the clothes were just perfect. Hannah couldn't help but be annoyed at Samuel for using her word and everyone understood that.

"I'm not going to say anything to him!" Hannah exclaimed, when Lindsay suggested she just talk to Samuel. They laughed at Hannah; she was too nice for her own good sometimes.

It was hard to dance properly in the secluded area Damian was in and truth be told he was slightly offended when Matheus snapped at him, but brushed it off with a good natured laugh. They music video went off without any major hiccups but when Damian stood in front of Ryan he couldn't help but think that he would be the one going home.

He wasn't in the bottom three, neither was Cameron. Alex, Matheus and McKinley were all sent to do a last chance performance. Instead of waiting for the verdict with the others, Cameron walked up to his room and flopped on his bed. He tugged at the crucifix around his neck, letting his thoughts wander. He was so far gone, that it barely registered when a pillow hit him smack-bam in the middle of his face.

"Why'd you disappear up here?" Damian asked, sitting on the end of he bed. Cameron forced himself into a sitting position, staring at his friend.

"How in the hell did we not end up in the bottom three" Cameron laughed, "Again"

"Must have been those dancing lessons," Damian laughed.

Cameron sighed, "Must have been"

"Are you alright Cameron?" Damian asked, trying very hard to say each word slowly and individually.

Cameron shook his head, "Just have a few things going on in my head"

Damian nodded his head, "Like what?"

"I'm not upset about my break-up" Cameron said bluntly, the obvious confusion ringing out in his voice.

"Right" Damian said slowly.

"I should be" Cameron murmured.

"You said it needed to happen, so you don't have to be upset. You may feel obliged to, you were together for a few years but it's not wrong that you're not upset," Damian explained, making Cameron nod his head.

"I think I know why" Cameron smiled, the confusion vanishing.

Damian waited a few moments, expecting Cameron to explain but when he didn't he asked, "Are you going to share this revelation with the class?"

Cameron laughed, but before he could even think anything Samuel came barging in. His was momentarily stunned at the two boys sitting on the bed, and then guilt overtook him when he realized he probably interrupted a private conversation. He felt worse when they both shot him a glare, which neither noticed the other sending.

"It's McKinley" Samuel explained, watching the boys expression's softened, "She's been eliminated"

**So, was this chapter a lot better? Please review! **


	7. Pairability

**Thank you to landho for giving me this idea It's exactly what I needed to help me write again! THANK YOU ALL for reviewing, it makes me smile :D Right now I'm bludging Maths, because I hate this stupid subject and I AM NOT CONTINUING NEXT YEAR ANYWAY :D Lucky meeeee! Like I have said previously, things are different in my fanfiction from what did happen on the show! **

_Damian P.O.V_

I let the music wash over me, as the lyrics flew past me. I was too tired, too lethargic to bother making them stick. To understand them, to believe them, to be them. Hannah smiled at me, reading over the lyrics and mouthing along with the words. I sung along with her, but my voice was flat and dead.

My eyes trailed over the four pairs, loitering around the lounge room. Samuel and Lindsay were plugging ahead, having the simplest electricity. Cameron and Marissa sat on the ottoman, talking deeply. I couldn't deny the stab of jealousy, which shot through my stomach like a bullet would. My eyes lingered longer on my best friend than they should of, but eventually they flashed briefly to an unlikely and obviously uncomfortable pair.

Alex and Matheus were dancing around each other, both trying to act the part but Matheus' expression was one of pure discomfort. I chuckled slightly, before turning my attention back to Hannah. She smiled at me but with reservations, I couldn't help but wiggling nervously hoping she didn't notice the dark circles under my eyes.

"Damian" Hannah smiled nervously, "Are you okay?"

I smiled hollowly, glancing back over at Cameron. He was talking passionately to Marissa, worry coating his features. I had to restrain myself from walking over there, instead I fixed a fake smile on my face.

"Him" Hannah said, "I'm sorry"

"What?" I asked, pulling my gaze away. She looked at me with a smirk and the glint in her eyes was obvious.

"You like him" She informed me.

The lump in my throat built up again, "Yes"

She just nodded and patted my arm comfortingly, pushing the song lyrics into my hands and yanking the earphone out of my ear.

"Ow" I complained.

"Let's practice," She suggested, "It may help"

I couldn't help but notice the sympathy dripping from her usually bright voice. She smiled at me, forcibly pulling me to my feet. I sighed, knowing she was trying to help but in all honesty she had no clue how too.

"Damian" She informed me, "This is the perfect song for you"

I fixed her with a 'really' look, making her shrug in defeat.

"Well" Hannah laughed, "Make it"

"I can't show it," I told her, biting down on my lip.

"Damian" She repeated my name, "It's a good idea to"

"I need to hide it" I snapped, my voice hard as I stared down at the lyrics. I rubbed my chin, feeling the emotions well up in my chest. They threatened to rise, to bring out all those emotions I was trying so hard to forget. I pushed them away again, looking at her with a counterfeit smile.

"Let's practice" I smiled.

Every expression that crossed my face was so forced and as the practice wore on faking them was getting easier. Hannah helped too, her easy attitude and addictive laugh decreased the weight of the boulder, which, had been painfully lowered on my chest by my feelings.

Darren Criss stood in front of them once again, smiling at the eight contestants left. They began their homework assignment, trying to show how they could work as a pair. Alex and Matheus actually pulled it out, without erupting into laughter or letting their uncomfort ruin their performance.

When Hannah and I took they stage, we had the mindset of less is always more. We both found it impossible to keep the smiles off our faces and when Lindsay and Samuel took our place, they had the exact same electricity that we had noticed in practice.

The pain hit me again, when Cameron and Marissa sung. It was sweet, desperate and honest everything the performance needed to be. I watched Cameron the fake emotion plastered to his face. He moved towards Marissa, as they both hit the last notes. Cameron's arms enclosed around Marissa, pulling her into a hug. Her long hair, which I was itching to cut off cascaded down her back as she leant her head into his chest.

I swallowed hard, as Hannah gave my hand I squeeze. Samuel on my other side, gave me a slight nudge of the elbow. The mere signs of support only made the lump bigger. I ducked my head and sat down on the cool plastic chair, watching Darren as he talked but not listening. He said something about my performance, I just nodded.

When Marissa won, the lump doubled in size. I smiled over at her and then noticed Samuel's worried gaze on me. Marissa smiled over at Cameron, "Cameron even though I have fallen in love with you over these past few days".

She paused, "But I think"

She rose and walked over to Samuel, planting herself down on one knee with a smile.

"Will you be my partner?" She asked, holding her hand out to Samuel. Cameron's face dropped, a clear reaction of Marissa's blatant rejection.

"Why yes I will," Samuel laughed, taking her hand and pulling her to his feet. They walked back towards her seat and sat next to each other, grinning from ear to ear.

I couldn't help but smile when I got my own partner, Matheus. I grinned and picked him up, hugging him fiercely. My heart was filled with joy when they told me I would have the chance I'd been waiting for, to sing a swing song. Even though my happiness was overflowing, I couldn't ignore the stab of jealousy which shot through me again as Cameron and Lindsay were partnered up.

"It'll be okay" Hannah smiled, the promise was sincere but I couldn't help but doubt her.

_Cameron looked so utterly crushed when Marissa chose Samuel, what if he likes her?, _The thoughts were circling my head and I couldn't help but feel dejected, as I walked towards the boy's dorm. The hallways were quiet and I couldn't be bothered wondering where they were, where he was.

_What if he's with Lindsay? _The voice echoed in my head, it was cruel and menacing. I stopped in my tracks, unable to process the horror of the next thought, which entered my head.

"What if they kiss?" I said, horror filling my voice. Suddenly my stomach dropped, as I felt a hand clench around my upper arm. I tried to yell, out of shock or fear I didn't know but another hand clenched around my mouth as I was pulled into a corner.

"It's me," The voice hissed in my ear, making me relax and then causing anger to flood through me system.

"What the hell" I hissed, when Samuel had let his hands drop away. He dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans, staring at the ground.

"Samuel?" I asked, he seemed so different. The confidence and laziness which always revolved around Samuel was gone and he looked, _small. _

"I think I like her, only a little bit you know?" Samuel murmured.

"Oh God" I replied, my eyes widening against my will. He raised his eyes to meet mine and I saw anger flash in them momentarily.

"I thought maybe because she picked me, she felt the same way but I think it's just because of my voice. I want her to like me, a lot but what if she doesn't?" Samuel rambled.

"You only like her a little bit?" I smirked, "Right?"

Samuel laughed, "Right"

I was positively buzzing from the video shoot, Matheus and I had killed it. I honestly thought we had done enough to make it, I was grinning like a madman. I walked into the 'waiting' room, with a good spring in my step.

Cameron got up when walked in and gave me a hug, momentarily stunning me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying not to think of how his breath felt on my neck or how he felt in my arms.

"You were brilliant" He grinned, as he stepped away. I smiled, blushing at his words of praise not the hug, of course.

"Ready?" Lindsay asked him, flinging her fake curls at him and fluttering her eyelashes.

_Bitch, _I thought angrily as Cameron followed her out into their area. Samuel came up behind me, nearly scaring me for the second day in a row. He tugged my shirt, forcing me to turn and look at him.

In a whisper he asked, "Did you see it?"

I frowned at him, wondering what in the world he was talking about. His eyes were glazed over and the smile on his face, appeared dopier than anything.

"This kiss" I whispered back, trying not to laugh as he nodded enthusiastically.

"It felt real" Samuel sighed; I swear he was acting like a fourteen year old girl.

"Oh!" I heard Hannah exclaim, as she was gapping at the monitor. Samuel and I turned in sync, my face dropping as my eyes locked onto the image on the monitor. Lindsay was kissing Cameron and when she pulled away, the expression on his face was filled with discomfort and mild bemusement. Anger flooded through me, besides from the immense amount of jealousy which filled my head anger roared too.

"How could she do that to him!" I exclaimed incredulously, looking at the other constants for their support. They nodded but I couldn't stop.

"He's not comfortable about those things and she just surprised him! It was different with Marissa and Samuel, he just broke up with his girlfriend for God's sake!" I yelled, thrusting my hand at the monitor.

I looked at Samuel and Hannah, who were both staring at me and obviously holding back their laughter. I sighed, stopping over to a chair and sitting down. Marissa looked at Samuel with a smile, which had slouched into the seat opposite her. She placed her crossed legs over his, much to Samuel's happiness.

"Ours isn't special anymore," She said in a tiny voice.

I glared at the song, hating how damn ridiculous it was. Hating the whole situation, Matheus was trying his best to be upbeat but it wasn't helping me instead it was just making me angrier. We worked on the steps, but I couldn't get them.

"Tell me what it is" Matheus smiled, sitting on the vanity. He was playing with the microphone, awaiting my response with an easy smile.

"Nothing" I snapped, hating myself when Matheus flinched.

"You wouldn't be acting like something's bit your arse" Matheus snapped back, "Unless something had happened"

I sighed, sinking down on the chair and allowing my sore head to fall into my hands.

"You've been off for awhile," Matheus continued, just pushing the issue.

"I just" I stuttered, staring at the mirror, the reflection of myself, "Like Cameron"

"Ah" Matheus smiled, patting me carefully on the back, "It will be okay"

"No" I sighed, "It won't. Did you see what Lindsay did, she kissed him and I overreacted"

"You acted like a best friend would, how you would. Damian, it's okay" Matheus smiled, trying to be comforting. I looked closely at my expression, the tears which were threatening to spill over.

"We should fight to stay" Matheus informed me, "We can't let you loose your shot with Cameron"

I couldn't help it, but I smiled.

The atmosphere in the longue room was thick and stuffy, with dried tears. I lay on the couch, sharing it with Cameron as Samuel sat on the floor in front of us. Lindsay was lying on the ottoman with Alex, wiping her eyes. Marissa sat next to Samuel resting her head on his shoulder. I had to smile at how still he was remaining, not wanting her to move. Hannah was sitting on the lazy boy, watching the colors on the tv.

I pulled the blanket closer to myself, watching Cameron's eyes slowly close. His head drooped forward, making him look quiet comical.

"Let's sleep in here tonight" Lindsay suggested, her voice slightly wavering. Everyone mumbled in agreement, most not wanting not to move because they were too sleepy.

"I can't believe it" Hannah sighed, looking over at me with a sad smile.

"Me either" I murmured.

Cameron fell, landing right on my legs. He didn't wake, which made me laugh.  
>"That boy could sleep through a bombing" Hannah laughed, watching my eyes widen. I froze and just like Samuel was, I wouldn't dare move for fear of waking him up.<p>

Samuel craned his neck backwards to see what Hannah was laughing at, when he saw Cameron he smirked at me. I frowned back and then smirked, giving him a wink when I looked at Marissa.

"Look who's talking" Samuel laughed.

_Hannah P.O.V_

I tried to heave myself out of the chair, once again cursing my weight and body shape. Clumsily, I stumbled a few steps forward, before standing upright and yawning. It felt weird without Matheus here, he was usually the loud one who always woke us up early in the morning. I pried the TV remote out of Lindsay's hand, turning it off.

Standing in the middle of the room, I yawned once again surveying everyone. Samuel had his arms wrapped loosely around Marissa's waist and her head had dropped from its original position, to his chest. Hannah smiled and dropped her spare blanket over the two sleeping friends. She observed Lindsay, who was snoring in her sleep like always and there was a small trail of drool dripping down her chin. During the night Alex had obviously fallen off the ottoman, or been pushed off by Lindsay. He was curled up on the floor like a cat, murmuring things to himself.

Finally Hannah looked over at the couch, stopping the 'naw', which rose, to her lips. Cameron was much closer to Damian than he had originally been; almost so close he was sleeping on his best friend's lap. Damian's hand was resting on Cameron's shoulder and another hand trailing on the floor. In that moment she couldn't help but feel very maternal. She retrieved the blankets they were using, which currently were in a pile on the floor. She picked them up and draped them over the best friends, permitting them another smile. She turned towards the kitchen and left everyone, wondering what in the world she could cook.

**What did everyone think? Hope you really liked it :D Please please please review this chapter! It took me all day today to write, which means you might not get an update for a little while! Love ClareBelle23 xxx**


	8. Tenacity

**This one is going to be different wait and see!**

_Cameron POV_

Max Adler was scary, seeing him made me want to run and hide even more when he made us stop and then start again. I gave it everything I could, so did everyone else it seemed. Marissa kicking over a chair, Samuel causally throwing one.

"Marissa" Max smiled, "You're the winner"

I felt the disappointment ring from Samuel but it soon was replaced with happiness, as he grinned at the girl. Cameron smiled, wondering if anything was going on between those two.

_**Flashback**_

"_Cameron" A voice hissed in his ear, breaking him away from his peaceful dreams. _

"_Cameron" The voice hissed again, he opened his eyes to see the form of Samuel looking over him. _

"_What?" Cameron squinted, letting his brain wake up slowly. _

"_You need to get up" Samuel whispered, Cameron groaned and turn towards what he thought was his pillow. He stopped when a firm object hit his nose, pausing to study the object curiously, he poked it. _

"_Why are you poking Damian's legs?" Samuel questioned, as Cameron sharply drew his finger back. Cameron raised his eyes to follow the leg and look at the sleeping boy, who could not even look more peaceful. An odd feeling panged in Cameron, making his smile drop. _

"_You alright?" Samuel asked. _

_**End Flashback**_

Damian watched as Marissa dried her hair, with a peculiar look on his face. I couldn't help but laugh, as chunks of slushie fell to the ground. Samuel stood by Marissa's side, diligently handing her towel after towel. She threw the used one's back at him, without a word of complain Samuel stood there.

"Lad has it bad," Damian whispered, making me jump out of my skin. I heard his chuckle as I turned to face him, a shrewd expression crossing my face.

"You think?" I asked.

"Aw Cameron" Damian joked, his voice weirdly hard, "Not jealous of the lad, are you?"

I looked away, "No, not jealous of him"

"Damian, are you ready?" Erik asked, poking his head through the door. Damian nodded and quickly jumped to his feet, smiling at me. I couldn't smile back, I just watched him as he walked out the door. I couldn't help but sigh.

_Lindsay, _I thought bitterly about the perky brunette he would be completing his scene with. Anger building up inside of me, I couldn't help but stand up, beginning to pace. Samuel observed me, waiting until I said something. I couldn't think positively of Lindsay, after she planted that surprise smacker on me.

_What if she does that to Damian? _I heard the annoying voice ring out in my head. I shrugged to myself, knowing that I wouldn't want her to do that. Just because it would be hard for Damian, awkward.

_**Flashback**_

"_Be honest with yourself," Samuel advised him. They sat crossed legged on the Boy's Dorm floor. Samuel was strumming his guitar, while Cameron was considering how to throw himself off a building. _

"_I don't particularly want to" Cameron muttered. _

"_Just try it" Samuel laughed. _

"_How is this amusing?" Cameron snapped, glaring at his friend. _

"_It's not, but try," Samuel advised him. _

"_Fine" Cameron sulked, "I'm pretty sure that I have a slight crush on my best friend Damian McGinty"_

_**End Flashback**_

_Third Person POV_

Somehow even remembering the words, made him feel lighter. He followed Erik on set, as Damain passed him with a grin. Blue slushie was dripping from his best friends hair and staining his clothes.

"How bad is it?" Cameron asked, staring at his slightly shivering friend.

"Not too bad" Damian laughed, flicking some of the blue slushie towards him.

"Argh" Cameron complained, as it landed on his unclothed upper arm.

It was a thousand times worse than Cameron could of imagined; the cold hit him and made him feel as if he couldn't breathe. It sucked the life and his breath; all warmth which had been flooding through his body was replaced with ice cold.

He broke out of character, something he had tried so hard not to do. Wiping his glasses, he tried again. The slushie dripped off him and down his clothes, chilling him to the bone. Erik, Robert and Zach were disappointed obviously but right now Cameron couldn't think about anything but the cold, which was constantly hitting him.

He sighed happily, when a warm blanket was draped around his shaking shoulders. He shuffled into the 'waiting room', shaking all the slushie out of his hair. Cameron collapsed into the chair next to Damian, wheezing slowly. Damian placed a comforting hand on his friend's shuddering frame.

"How'd it go?" Damian asked, concern ringing in his voice.

"I forced a cut," Cameron admitted.

Damian sighed, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"'I'm gone" Cameron sighed, staring angrily at the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hannah POV_

"You think those boys could see what's right in front of them," I muttered to Samuel, who looked up from his late-afternoon cereal. He looked over at the couch, smiling when he saw the two boys deep in conversation.

"You'd think so" Samuel sighed.

"It's frustrating!" I exclaimed, making both boys turn their heads and looked at me with curiosity. I flashed them a smile, as they turned away and resumed their conversation.

"What's frustrating?" Marissa asked walking into the room and snatching Samuel's cereal.

"Damian and Cameron" he told her, making no effort to take his bowl back. Marissa dropped Samuel's spoon into the bowl, making the milk splash all over the bench. Samuel shook his head and threw he a towel, as she stared over at the boys in shock.

"Are they?" She demanded.

"No" Samuel and I answered in perfect harmony. A perfectly confused look spread across her face and I swear I saw Samuel melt, just a little bit.

"They like each other, it could not be more obvious," I told her, as she diligently wiped the bench.

"You can't assume that about people" Marissa informed me, throwing the towel into the sink.

"Damian told me he did, and Cameron told me he has a crush on Damian. I don't think they're really sure of their feelings, but they have them," Samuel explained, earning a whack on the arm from Marissa.

"Samuel!" She scolded him, "Don't spread things!"

Samuel rubbed his arm, smiling at Marissa with that puppy dog expression that seemed to be filling his face every five seconds.

_Damian POV_

We watched them walk out, heads held high. Samuel sat beside me, literally twiddling his thumbs. I fiddled too, finding it impossible to sit still.

"You both are pathetic" Hannah laughed, causing Samuel to chuck a pillow. Lindsay had left awhile ago, making Hannah promise to wake her up when they found out who was leaving.

Samuel, Hannah and I littered around the lounge room, trying to find any means of distraction.

"So" Hannah said conversationally, "Samuel likes Marissa and you like Cameron"

I shot a glare at Samuel, who raised his hands in defense.

"I did not tell her dude" Samuel said, shooting Hannah a look of poison too.

"You guessed" I shrugged, "Is it obvious"

"A little" She smiled, throwing herself down on the ottoman. I rolled my eyes and in that moment prayed that the ground would swallow me up.

Cameron was the first to return, running up towards me. Tears were streaming down his face, I stood. He basically through himself into my open arms, still crying.

"Is it you?" I asked, my voice harsh and prepared.

I felt him shake my head and the greatest sense of relief flood through me, then the whole room. When Alex came in, his expression was devastated and I saw hope flash in Samuel's eyes. Alex looked at all of us and shook his head, as a tearful Marissa entered the room.

Samuel stood and walked over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Not you" Samuel sighed, pulling away to look at her. Cameron had stepped out of the hug by now, but his right arm was still handing loosely around my waist. The next second surprised us; Marissa's placed a hand lovingly on Samuel's face. She rose onto her tippy toes and before anyone could comment, she placed a kiss on Samuel's lips.

It was over as quickly as it had happened, Marissa steeping away. Samuel grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, kissing her firmly. She smiled when their lips drew back, all of us couldn't help but erupt into a roar of applause. Marissa smiled at all of us, tears fresh in her eyes but a vivid red spreading across her cheeks.

Samuel looked over at me, a smile evident in his eyes. He was still holding Marissa's arm, obviously unwilling to let go.

"I have to" She smiled at him, with a shaky voice.

"I'll see you soon" He promised.

**So, this is a lot about Samuel and Marissa but, I liked it Hope you all did too! Any reviews would be appreciated! Don't worry, Cameron and Damian will get there moment! XX**


	9. Sexuality

**Right, well this chapter was kind of hard to write -.-**

**So, I hope you all appreciate this!**

_Damian POV_

"It's a scary word!" Cameron protested, as Samuel rolled his eyes. Lindsay laughed, at Cameron's discomfort. Alex was singing his lines and Hannah was laughing along with them. Samuel was obviously missing Marissa, considering he was stomping around and being rather sullen.

"It is" Cameron pouted, "Sexuality"

The way he said it, made it sound like some disgusting animal, which had been squashed under his shoes. I couldn't help but chuckle at his facial expression, as he read over the homework lyrics. Samuel got up on the table and did a hair flick, making everyone cringe.

"Oh God" He exclaimed, "I felt so wrong doing that!"

Cameron walked over to me, dragging his feet.

"Not comfortable?" I asked. He shook his head, peering at the lyrics.

I clapped him on the shoulder, "It'll be okay"

"Dear God" Cameron muttered, "I hope so"

"I'm like a koala bear!" Hannah exclaimed, "I can't be sexy!" Everyone laughed alone with her, Alex acting slightly flamboyant.

"It's all about limits" Samuel smiled, studying the lyrics carefully. Obviously he was pumped about the homework assignment, something to take his mind off Marissa's absent.

"Well yeah" Lindsay agreed, for once not having a large opinion.

"Do you mind if I hit on you in this, or would it be weird?" Samuel questioned, bringing the paper up to his lips.

"Yes" Hannah and Lindsay laughed. I caught Hannah trying desperately not to laugh, as she caught me glowering at Samuel.

"I have a feeling" She whispered to me, "This is going to be an interesting week for you Mr. McGinty"

_Cameron POV_

I tried so damn hard to focus on the moves and choreography we had worked out on our own, but oddly enough it was hard to focus. Damain was dancing with Hannah and then Alex, causing a knot to form in my stomach. When I picked Lindsay up, it felt weird. All I could think was, how much I was acting at this particular point in time. Ashley and Mark, watched us with careful eyes.

Everyone laughed, making a complete fool of him or her. Of course, Samuel won, the boy screamed _**sexuality. **_When they announced the pairs, the knot in my stomach doubled in size.

"Damian and Lindsay" Robert smiled, "Damian you'll be a jock and Lindsay a cheerleader"

_Good God, _the words echoed through my head.

"Cameron and Hannah, you'll be having a flirty, fun scene in a kitchen" Robert informed us and then turned to the last two remaining.

"Alex, you'll get one-on-one time with Ashley and Mark, as Samuel won. You'll be in a garage band jam session and you'll all be singing Teenage Dream"

I tried to smile at Hannah, to fix the smile on my painfully dull face. She shot me a sympathetic smile, as Lindsay fluttered hey eyelashes at Damian. We were dismissed, as Hannah squeezed my arm tightly. I wrapped my arm over her shoulder, placing a friendly kiss on the top of her head.

"You alright?" Samuel muttered, walking past me. I looked up at him, giving a slight inclination of my head.

"It'll be fine" Hannah smirked, "You get me as a partner!"

"Yeah" I sighed, "Completely fine"

Lindsay was too happy to be partnered with Damian for my liking, hanging off his every word and mere thought. Basically, she followed him everywhere. I watched them, a scowl twisting my face.

"If you don't want him to know" Hannah hissed, "Don't be so damn obvious"

"Maybe I do" I shrugged, still scowling after the couple.

"Cameron" Hannah laughed.

As always, we hung around the waiting room. I laid on my back on the floor, enjoying the cool sensations running along my skin. Samuel continuingly poking me with the toe of his shoe, trying to get me to respond in anyway. I closed my eyes, ignoring his attempts to annoy me.

"Is he alright?" Damian asked, causing my eyes to pop open. I scowled up at the ceiling, as Lindsay fluttered over to him. Samuel shoved his toe into me, harder than necessary. I shot up, rubbing my side angrily.

"You alright?" Damian asked, peering at me over the top of Lindsay's head.

"Perfectly fine" I snapped, glaring at him. The shock on his face, made me sit up and slink into the spare seat next to Samuel.

Erik came into the room, "Damian and Lindsay, you're ready?"

Damian and Lindsay nodded, following him out of the room. He threw a look at me over his shoulder; I refused to meet his gaze.

"Would you stop acting like a jealous boyfriend!" Samuel exploded, the minute they were both out of the room.

"I am jealous" I huffed.

Alex's head snapped up, staring at the both of us in disbelief.

"You like Lindsay?" Alex demanded.

"Sure" I rolled my eyes, "Let's say that"

"He likes Damian" Hannah told Alex, Alex's eyes widened ever more than they had already. They looked like they were going to pop out of his head; it was like a demented Muppet staring at me.

Damian and Lindsay entered the room, Alex had enough sense to stare at his hands and pretend to inspect his nails thoroughly.

"Sam, I'm worried about the scene to be honest," Alex said, trying to make it look as if they'd been talking about something completely normal. Samuel's eyes were zeroing on Damian, paying not attention to his younger friend. Everyone else in turn, stared at Damian who went a deep red. Lindsay was sitting on the chair, seeming perfectly comfortable.

"Is that lip gloss?" Alex asked, throwing me a look out of the corner of his eye. I stared, as Damian quickly ran his hand over his mouth. The knot had turned into a bullet; I couldn't even look at him.

"That was good fun" Lindsay smiled. I wanted to hit her, my fingers were itching to. It wasn't her fault of course, but God, In that moment I hated her.

"Cameron and Hannah" Erik called out; I stood up and dodged past Damian. Hannah followed me out, trying to catch up with me. She placed a gently hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off viciously.

_Samuel POV_

Damian sat dejectedly in his seat, staring at the door Cameron had just exited. His face was a picture of heartbreak, as he stared down at his ring. I sighed, standing up and dumping myself into the chair next to him.

"Did I do something?" Damian whispered, casting a sideways glance at me. I shrugged, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

He narrowed his eyes, "You know"

"I know" I shrugged, not wanting to lie to the hurt boy.

"Then tell me" He insisted, I shook my head adamantly.

Damian sighed, staring at the door once more. I closed my eyes but they shot open when a familiar ring tone sprung through the waiting room. Alex who was now lying on the floor, cracked an eye open. I dug my hand around in my jeans, extracting my phone.

"Hello?" I smiled, wondering who in the hell would be calling me.

"Hey Sam" Marissa's voice echoed through the line.

"Marissa!" I exclaimed, "Hey!"

_Damian POV_

The excitement in Samuel's voice was hard to miss, making me more depressed. I watched as he walked around the room, chatting animatedly to her. I closed my eyes, but all that came to my mind was Cameron and Hannah's scene. They snapped open; it hurt too much to think of.

I sighed, rubbing my hands across my eyes.

"God" I sighed angrily, clenching my free hand.

_Cameron POV_

Standing there in the middle of the stage, I had never felt more venerable or raw. My eyes unwillingly flashed to Damian at the other side of the line, wishing he was next to me. The mere presence was all I needed. He looked back over at me, hurt clear in his eyes.

Robert and Zach stood before us, their eyes careful and hesitant. I bit my lip and looked down at the stage, studying the different colors and how I could see my reflection.

"It's been quiet a week, it was a big challenge and you all were successful" Robert paused, "But its time to announce who will be doing last chance performances"

"Hannah, you did great" Zach smiled, "You're in our top three"

"Thanks" Hannah grinned, reaching forward to embrace me. I returned the warm hug as she ran off stage, waving back at all of us. I moved closer, standing next to Lindsay now, still too far away from Damian.

"Samuel" Zach said seriously, "You're also in our top three"

Samuel grinned at all of us and followed in Hannah's footsteps, running off stage with a wave. Robert began to spoke to me and I began to nod, I couldn't really hear him.

"The director asked you to kiss Hannah, and you said you couldn't" Robert pointed out, "Why?"

There was a collective gasp from the rest of the group, causing me to flinch. They hadn't known until them, out of the corner of my eye I saw Damian peer down at me curiously.

"I just couldn't" I chocked out, resisting the urge to cry.

"You're not in the top three" Zach smiled sadly, "You'll do a last chance performance for Ryan"

"Alex" Robert sighed, "You're acting was a bit over the top, you're in the bottom three"

"Lindsay and Damian" Zach continued, "You both were hard to choose from"

"But Lindsay" Robert paused, I watched as the light lit up in her eyes, "You will also be doing a last chance performance"

Damian's mouth dropped open, as he embraced Lindsay.

"Thank you" He coughed at Robert and Zach, before walking over an embracing me. I bit my lip as I hugged him back, not having a clue how the tears stayed at bay.

_Damian POV_

We all sat on the floor, as they let the bottom three think about what had happened. No one had spoken, we had all just come in here and collapsed. Samuel sat on his own, playing with his phone. Hannah was in Lindsay's arms, Alex biting his nails. Cameron and I sat at opposite ends of the room, until Cameron stood rather abruptly.

He basically marched over to me and stood there, until I looked up at him. His expression was hard and unreadable, but he just motioned for me to stand. I did so and followed him into the boy's dorm, where he shut the door and leant against it.

"I have a feeling it's me," He informed me and when I didn't respond he added, "That's going home"

"No" I said, I couldn't think like that. Cameron sighed and stared at something behind my head, ignoring my previous comment.

"I figured, since it probably will be me" He paused, "That I should tell you something"

I waited, wondering what on earth it could be that he needed to tell me to so desperately. My heart began to beat; so hard I could barely breath. Shakily, I sat on the corner of my bed, still staring at him.

"You're my best mate Damian" Cameron struggled to say; his own knee's looking a bit shaky.

"I knew that" I laughed, but it feel flat as he fixed me with a hard gaze.

"What I'm going to say will sound mental but" He paused, my heart breaking out into a sprint. He sunk down lower on the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest. He hugged them, clinging to them so hopelessly.

"Damain, I'm pretty sure I like you" Cameron sobbed, "And not in the way I should, as in more than that"

Reflief spread through my body, as I finally felt the strength to stand and walk over to him. I held my hand out, he looked at it quizzically. I thrust it closer to him and with a sigh, he accepted. I pulled him up with so much force, he lost his balance. I clutched his arms and then, brought him closer.

"Damian" He questioned, "Why in the hell are you hugging me?"

I pulled away to laugh at the confusion on his face, slowly pulling down my sleeve to wipe the tears away.

"Because you dummy, I like you, in that way as well!"

Not called back..

**So ;) Whatcha think?**


	10. Believability

**Wow, I didn't actually tell you who wasn't called back? My bad guys, I didn't do that on purpose or anything right ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter! So I haven't done a Lindsay POV or an Alex POV yet and have decided to in this chapter :D**

_Samuel POV_

I stared at the lump of a person that adamantly refused to move from the bed, pillow over his head. Alex stood by my side, staring at it with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes and scanned around the room for something to throw, my eyes focusing on the heavy lamp in the corner.

Alex on the other hand, had another idea completely. He strode up to the bed and grasped the blankets tightly, with a sharp pull the blankets fell off the bed. The boy stared at us with disgust, digging his head under the pillow.

"Get Up!" I exclaimed, tugging at his leg half-heartedly.

"No" The voice pouted, sounding muffled.

"Dude" I appealed, "It's believe-ability, totally your element!"

"No" The muffled voice repeated, Alex glared at it and locked gazes with mine. He gave me a smirk and carefully walked over to the bedside table, studying it for a moment. Then, a _EURKA! _Expression spread across the diva's face, as he held up the prize.

"Guess we'll just have to go through your phone then" I sighed, pushing myself off the bed. Alex through it to me and I flipped it open instantly going to messages. A hand appeared from under the pillow and slammed the side table, searching for the phone I currently posed.

"Let's have a look at some new messages" I laughed, "Hey Alex?"

The boy shot up, discarding his pillow easily and with an unimpressed expression, held out his hand.

"Get up" I growled, pulling the phone just out of his reach. He stood in front of me, holding his hand out. I smiled, running backwards and flicking through the messages.

"What's this one?" I asked, trying to open a message. The boy's eye's widened, as he flung himself towards me. Knocking me down on to the ground and roughly snatching the phone out of my grasp.

"That's not fair!" I complained, as he stormed off to the bathroom.

_Lindsay POV_

"Believability" I mumbled, "Be believable"

We crowded in the cafeteria of the recording studio, most in our own little words. I looked around at my friends and now, sadly my competition. Hannah and Alex were talking in quiet whispers, as Damian and Samuel both sat on the table, pathetically staring at their phones. The look on Damian's face, filled me with such inconsolable sorrow. There he was, just so damn happy and perfect, without even a second glance at me. That hurt, more than it should of.

Alex was first to be called in, so I took his place beside Hannah. She was positively beaming and I knew why, she had won the homework assignment and it was great because she had deserved it. Now Damian and I were the only ones who hadn't, I wanted to.

"Damian" I sighed.

"You alright Lindsay?" Hannah smiled at me, offering a water bottle. I shook my head but smiled at her.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"For some reason" I lied, "Yeah, I am a bit"

Alex came out, rubbing his eyes softly. His eyes were puffy and red, as Hannah let me to reach foreword and embrace him.

"It was just" Alex sighed, "Full on"

He went on to describe his session with Nikki, how he had been singing the song and broke down. Thinking of his Dad and how he missed him.

"Lindsay" Nikki smiled as she poked her head out of the booth, "Your turn"

I smiled at them and shakily walked into the booth, unable to think. I felt on the verge of tears myself, staring at the microphone. _God, _I thought, _I can't do this_

_Damian POV_

I stared at the computer screen, waiting for Cameron to appear online. They had the afternoon off, as they were going to shoot the music video tonight. Damian stared around the room; happy he had some sort of privacy. I grinned when I saw his name appear and begun a conversation with him. Before I could type anything, a little icon appeared, asking for my permission to begin a video chat. I accepted, trying not to stare as my best friend filled the screen.

"Hey" He grinned, leaning on his elbows to peer into the screen.

"Hey" I laughed. I couldn't explain the feeling that shot through me, like electricity, only more addictive and pure.

"It's weird without you here" I informed him, smiling at the computer screen. Cameron was on the other side, absent-mildly playing with his dirty blonde hair. He chuckled, rolling his eyes at me.

Those eye, the ones, which had peered into me like I was made of glass. Those eyes which were coated with tears, as he said goodbye. Those eyes which were watching me from a thousand miles away. Those eyes, which had looked into mine and told me the truth. Those eyes, which I missed more than anything in the world.

I watched as Samuel waltzed in the room and stopped when he heard my words, his eyes flickered to the laptop and an annoying expression of understanding broke out across his face.

"I'm serious," I laughed, as Samuel stood behind the computer pretending to throw up. I shot him a dark glare, making Cameron laugh again.

"Hey Sam" Cameron laughed, raising his voice so our friend could here him.

"Hey Christian Boy" Samuel teased, flopping in front of me.

"Oi" I protested.

"I can talk to him for a minute" Samuel laughed, pushing me completely out of the way.

"I feel rather special" Cameron laughed.

"Samuel!" I exclaimed, "Go away!"

"I probably should" Samuel smiled, "He talks about you in his sleep, it's really weird. I think he misses you just a little bit". I heard Cameron erupt into a fit of laughter, as I physically pushed a hysterical Samuel off my bed.

"I do not" I informed the laughing figure. Samuel raised his arm in the air and in his breathless voice informed Cameron, "He does actually!"

"I am loving Skype at the moment" Cameron smiled at me, making me blush, only a little bit.

"You guys are really" Samuel trailed off, rolling his eyes.

"Go call Marissa" I snapped, shooing him out of the room with a wave of my hand. Samuel saluted, "Just remember, you two would have never, ever told each other the truth unless I was this annoying"

When Samuel had left, Cameron shook his head at me but the smile coated his face.

"It's true, you know" Cameron laughed.

"I don't want to admit that while he's in hearing distance," I muttered. Cameron let out a chuckle, flopping onto his front and bringing his laptop with him.

"I haven't heard you laugh in awhile" I smiled at him, it seemed to be the only thing I could do lately, smile like a fricken madman.

"Being away from you" He joked, "It's helping"

"That's a bit harsh" I feigned hurt.

"Fine" He scowled, "I miss you"

I beamed at him but it crashed from my face, when I heard his mother call his name. A dark look crossed his face, as he yelled something back. He turned his attention back to me, any trace of a smile vanishing from his face.

"I have to go" He sighed, sadness dripping from his Texan accent.

"Yeah" I sighed as well.

"I'll speak to you tonight?" Cameron asked, a shy look crossing his face.

"You better" I mock glared, waving at him.

"Bye" He smiled, ending the conversation. I shut the laptop and rested my head on my arms, staring across the empty room. Without Cameron it was colder and I was defiantly lonelier, but the minutes I got to speak to him made up for it, in a way. My phone began to buzz in my pocket, as I pulled it out I noticed it was a message. I opened it and grinned, blushing slightly.

"You dope" I laughed.

_I do miss you McGinty_

_Third Person POV_

Damian shifted nervously, tracing over the letters of Lindsay's name. Alex smiled at him from across the table, as Hannah threw him a grin.

"Damian" Erik chuckled, "You have to look like you're pining after Lindsay"

Samuel quickly walked over him and whispered in his ear, "Cameron, dude"

Damian chuckled and pushed Samuel away, hitting his stomach lightly. Samuel laughed and hid behind the bookshelves.

Damian traced Lindsay's name, pretending it was Cameron's. He went through the whole video clip, pretending the girl was Cameron. He sighed, the expression on his face torn between doting, sadness and longing. Samuel, just appeared aggressive and stared at Hannah with more sexual tension than emotional longing.

By some miracle, Damian was saved and so was Alex. He fixed Hannah and Samuel with a determined look, praying that he wouldn't have to say goodbye to those two friends. Alex drifted off, muttering something about food or music. Damian retreated to the dorm, falling on the bed with a sigh. For once, he wasn't in the bottom; he had done enough to succeed.

He grabbed his phone, checking to see if he had any messages. The warm tingle spread through him, as he opened a new message from Cameron.

_Skype, when you're done for the night?_

Damian grabbed his laptop, lying back against the bedhead and placing it on his stomach. He typed in his password and tapped his fingers impatiently, staring at the circle as it loaded, almost painfully slow. When the page finally loaded, a icon appeared once again, requesting to start a video call.

Cameron's smiling face appeared on the screen, for once without his glasses.

"Hey" He smiled enthusiastically.

"Hey" Damian replied, "How are you?"

Cameron shrugged, "Are you in?"

Damian laughed, "Yeah, I am"

Damian went on to tell him about the shoot, skipping the part completely about Samuel's advice. Then Cameron told him about his day, how much he missed The Glee Project.

"And me" Damian pointed out, "Don't forget me"

Cameron smiled warmly, "Yes, you"

Damian beamed at him, as Cameron chuckled.

Damian rubbed his eyes, opening them slowly. The room was darker, but his screen still shone brightly. He frowned and rubbed his head; trying to figure out why his neck was unnaturally sore and why in the world it was so damn dark.

"Evening" Cameron, commented, "How was your nap?"

Damian stared at the screen; Cameron was sitting on a chair and casually munching on what appeared to be cereal. He couldn't help but frown at the odd image, unable to recall the last thing Cameron had spoke to him.

"You're rather cute when you're confused" Cameron commented easily, causing Damian to blush violently.

"I fell asleep" Damian groaned, terribly embarrassed.

"Yep" Cameron laughed, as Damian blushed more fiercely.

"I am so sorry" Damian apologized.

"I really don't mind" Cameron laughed, his eyes darting to the corner of the screen, "They'll be announcing who's leaving though, so you should go and see"

"I'm really sorry" Damian mumbled, earning another grin from Cameron.

"It's alright" Cameron assured him, "You looked beat"

Damian yawned, "We'll talk later?"

"Of Course" Cameron responded, putting his bowl down and watching the screen.

Damian moved to closed the computer, but stopped as he saw Cameron, shape his fingers into a perfect heart and a cheeky grin coloring his face.

Not called back…?

**Well, lovely people! What did you think of this chapter, very fluffy of course but it's alright, the rest of the story will not be full of fluff. Don't hate me for getting rid of Cameron but it fits. Y'know?**

**PLEASE R&R - xx**


	11. Generosity

"What does that even mean?" Samuel frowned at the word, his mood still dark pending Marissa's leave. Everyone shrugged, not able to answer his all too important question. The past few weeks, had turned more into a mind game, as all the contestants attempted to get into the very confusing mind of Ryan Murphy.

There was just no response, most people were too spent to even consider the writers point of view.

"I don't know" Lindsay muttered, glaring angrily at the word. Alex silently picked up the homework assignment, a grin spreading across his sullen face.

"Lean on me" Damian smiled, staring over his shoulder. The Irishman stifled a yawn, as he picked up the sheet music.

"Bit tired there?" Samuel laughed, stifling his own yawn.

"Been on the phone to Marissa?" Lindsay laughed; ignoring the furious blush, which made it's way up Samuel's neck.

"Been skyping with Cameron?" Samuel teased Damian.

"Shut up" Damian muttered, shoving a sheet at his chest. Samuel accepted it and began to scan over the lyrics.

"We should compliment each other when we do this" Alex said, "Like, to show we can all work together"

"But we can already" Lindsay pointed out.

"Yeah" Damian smiled, "But it's a competition now, so we need to show it more"

"Perfect use of English grammar there" Samuel laughed.

"Is it pick on Damian day or something?" Damian pouted.

"Oh" Lindsay rolled her eyes, smiling, "Go cry to your boyfriend"

Damian stiffened, fixing Lindsay with a hard glare.

"Let's just practice" Samuel sighed, beginning the rehearsal. Damian stared down at the sheet, his voice exhausted as he tried to sing along. _Damn, _the thoughts ran through his head, _I miss Cameron and Hannah. _

The homework assignment, this week was intimidating. Sitting in the chairs, having absolutely no clue that would enter into the choir room. We sat, chatting idly.

"Maybe Kurt" Samuel shrugged.

"Or Quinn" Lindsay smiled.

They were both wrong, Artie Abrahams stood before us. He grinned, flicking his hair away from his nerd glasses. Damian heart fell, _nerd glasses. _

"So, whoever wins, get's a session with me and, "He paused dramatically, "The comb"

Laughter erupted through the choir room; even Robert chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"So" Kevin continued, "Let's see it"

They began to sing, harmonizing with each other and making sure their voices were not overpowering each other's. They wanted to sound good together, not to stand out.

"You guys were all great" Kevin grinned, "Can there be a four way tie?"

Robert chuckled, as Kevin smiled at all of us.

"I think, Lindsay" He smiled.

"It's my first one" She smiled, letting a small squeal escape her lips and clasping her hands together.

"And of course" He darted forward, holding out the comb, "The comb!"

"Thank you" Lindsay grinned, pretending to brush her hair dramatically.

"Congratulations for winning Lindsay and you all did really well. Every single one of you has grown as a performer!" Robert praised, "Today your video will be Sing by My Chemical Romance"

Lindsay grinned, as everyone congratulated her and laughed at the music video.

Samuel laid on the couch, staring at the TV. No one seemed to be paying it much attention, but they were all so wrapped up in their own thoughts. Samuel sat up and heaved a massive sigh, looking around at his friends.

"Guys" Samuel sighed, "What the hell is generosity in relation to this music video!"

Slowly everyone blinked at Samuel; it was like their brains were waking up. Damian frowned, "Is that what you were thinking about?"

"We all feel so damn sorry for ourselves!" Samuel exclaimed, "Let's get in the generous mood, Lindsay's sad because she's the only girl and missing all the others, Alex is just moody and god knows why, I'm annoyed because I have no clue about this homework assignment and Damian's missing Cameron"

"I am not" Damian gapped, looking away with a flush. Everyone laughed but only Lindsay commented, "Yes you do"

"No I don't" Damian sighed, "I'm just trying to figure stuff out. I haven't really spoken to him about, you know"

"Ah" Samuel muttered, "I know what you mean dude"

Damian eyes flickered up to him and he fidgeted uncomfortably, "I haven't spoken to Marissa either"

"You know Samuel, you're right" Lindsay laughed, "We do all feel so sorry for ourselves!"

Everyone couldn't help but crack a smile, at her positive attitude.

"Damian, you and Cameron will just work. You guys are best friends and just, great. Samuel, grow a pair and just talk to Marissa. Alex, come on" Lindsay grinned at the all in turn and jumped up.

"For once" Alex laughed lightly, "I think Lindsay's right"

The four friends, competitors, siblings stood before Nikki. She grinned at them all, before explaining why she was there.

"Now, you guys will have some special guests today, to appear in your music video" She explained, "Come out guys"

"Omg!" Lindsay squealed, "Mini-me's"

Four children stood in front of us, smiling shyly. Nikki went on to explain about how music education had been cut from their schools and then continued on to pair us up.

They were pretty cool kids and they were awesome to work with. Alex was having trouble connecting with his but Samuel and Damian were having no trouble. Lindsay got off to a shaky start but eventually, she was chatting and laughing with her little one.

Damian sat with Liam behind the drums, Liam was totally in his comfort zone but Damian stared at the drums with disgust. They began to play, Liam rocking out. Samuel and his buddy were doing perfectly and Lindsay gelled with hers so perfectly. Alex, looked almost fearful of the smaller girl.

"It was great!" Damian exclaimed, smiling as the chuckle of the older boy echoed in his ears.

Samuel was on the other side of the room, staring at his phone. He gulped and under Lindsay's forceful gaze, dialed the number. Marissa picked up almost instantly, her voice was full on enthusiasm.

"Hey" Samuel gulped, cutting her off in the middle of her sentence.

"You have that nervous, we need to be serious talk," Marissa muttered.

"I do" Samuel gulped, "We do"

"Oh" Marissa sighed, "What do we need to talk about?"

"I kinda wanna know" Samuel stuttered. Lindsay rolled her eyes at him and yanked the phone off him, pressing it to her ear.

"This idiot, wants you to be his girlfriend" Lindsay informed her, "He's too much of a chicken to tell you"

"Oh" Marissa laughed, "Tell him I say yes"

Lindsay smiled at him, "She says yes"

She passed him back the phone, as Marissa's voice echoed out of the device.

"Samuel Larsen, I love you! You big idiot"

Robert stared at them; he gave them a large smiled.

"You were all great," He told them.

"We're just going to tell you who's not called back" Zack said bluntly, "Alex"

**I know it's harsh, but this chapter was really hard to write. I know it was short as well, but hope you still liked it. Enjoy this xx**

**Hope you are all eager to read the LAST CHAPTER! :D**


	12. Gleeality I

_**So this is the first part of the last chapter, don't worry. I'm not just going to end it like that, though I did consider it. Please review these last two, it would mean a lot to me I love you all for reviewing and making me feel special. I'll write a really long author's note at the end of part 2 :D xx**_

Breakfast was the most depressing event possible, the last three of the original twelve, it was saddening. I couldn't help but laughed as I looked at all of us, sorrowfully picking at our breakfast. Lindsay stared down at her toast, with more dislike than usual. Samuel had his eye trained on his phone.

"Are things alright?" I asked, causing Samuel to stare at me and not the phone.

"She couldn't talk last night, I kind of assumed she'd call" He sighed, staring at the phone once more.

"You both are pretty lucky out of this" Lindsay said suddenly, pushing her toast away, "You got to be in the final three and, girlfriends or boyfriends"

"Not to mention all the others" I shrugged, not really considering how lucky well all were indeed.

"And the others" Samuel agreed with a smile. With an easy going smile, he pocketed his phone and pushed the breakfast towards Lindsay.

She looked down at it, "I'm too nervous"

"Eat," He ordered, before showing another spoonful of cereal into his own mouth.

_The last homework assignment, _I sighed as we all walked towards the lounge room. My heart felt heavier than it had when Cameron had left, but at the thought of Cameron it soured. Samuel was first to enter the room, which had been suffering with a more severe case of melancholy than me. I heard his whoops of excitement and the chatter of voices. Lindsay and I locked eyes as we hurried into the room.

They were all there, every single person smiling at us. My eyes focused on him, as he stood there grinning sheepishly I tried to remain calm, to act nonchalant but, _screw that! _I ran up to my best friend, picking him up in a bone-crushing hug. Feeling his laugh against my neck, as he held on tightly.

Right then, I didn't care how many cameras were watching or how many people would see this, I couldn't care if my own mother did. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Nice to see you too" Cameron laughed, not removing his hands from around my neck. My hands were still wrapped tightly, around his ever so skinny waist.

"I missed you," I admitted.

"How could you" Cameron laughed, "I've been speaking to you ever night on Skype, do you know how much sleep I've been missing to talk to your sorry arse"

I smiled at him once again, before his hands dragged my head forward. He placed his lips gently against mine and like that everything was, _**electric. **_Everything faded into the background, nothing was more important than him. I couldn't help but pull him closer, a sudden reflex. I couldn't hear the cheers or the naws from all our friends, I couldn't imagine what my mother or his mother would do when they saw this. Cameron was here with me for a day and I was blessed.

"Don't even think about it Samuel" Marissa laughed, "One on screen kiss is enough for me"

His face fell, as he observed his girlfriend. Who placed a caring hand on the side of his cheek and then, a swift kiss too.

"Not wanting to sound very cheesy like some people" He commented, shooting me a dark look, "But I missed you"

"I missed you too" Marissa laughed and looked over at us with sympathy, "Do not make fun of their cuteness or, you'll get a really corny nickname"

"Oh no" Samuel gasped, before cracking into a smile.

"Well this rejoining of the couples has been" Hannah paused, "Sickly cute, can I have some welcome?"

Samuel, Lindsay and I locked gazes and ran towards Hannah, simultaneously pouncing on her. I could hear everyone else laughing, as they joined in the hug. We became a mass, of giggling limbs. The original twelve, all back together and even if it was just for this final episode, it would somehow be enough.

We literally tumbled out of the group hug, when Robert and Zach entered the room. Samuel, Marissa, Bryce, Matheus and Ellis ending up on the floor. Robert laughed at all of us and grinned.

"The final three hey guys" He laughed, "I guess you're wondering why in the world, they're all back here"

"We've decided to be mean and, they are going to help the guest judge decide on who wins the homework challenge and, they'll be in the music video" Zach explained, smiling at each individual in turn.

"So, turn around and look at the assignment for the week and start practicing!" Robert laughed, as he and Zach exited the room.

"Glee-ality!" Lindsay squealed, causing Alex to rub his ear. My eyes locked on the word and then the spellbinding number we would have to complete.

"Brilliance" Samuel grinned, "Sheer brilliance"

Practice had never been more energized, we all were belting out or notes and giving the assignment everything we could. Samuel was more energetic, then cool rocker and Lindsay wasn't as Broadway, which was really a step up for her. I sung along, trying very hard too stay in competition mode and not think about all my friends sitting in this one room once again.

The other nine eliminated contestants, sat behind Lindsay, Samuel and I, as we fidgeted nervously for the guest judge. We knew it would have to be someone important, maybe one of the lead stars but whoever won this homework assignment would most likely have an edge for the music video. We heard the click of shoes, echoing down the hallway. Samuel turned to us, his mouth dropping open in awe and horror. Horror seemed to be dominating though and I couldn't help but cast a glance back at Cameron, who smirked at me. _Dammit, _I thought, _he knows._

I understood the horror as the person walked into the room, instantly making us all feel about three foot. He had this air about him, which was simply intimidating. Yes, Ryan Fricken Murphy was the guest judge and now, things were different. Lindsay's eyes widened, as she shrunk lower in her chair.

There was no need for introductions or formalities; he simply fixed us with a measured look.

"Begin" He smiled, holding a notepad in front of him and sitting down on a chair.

The music began to play, causing me to jump slightly.

Lindsay stood, smiling at Ryan.

_Just a small town girl_

_livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Samuel stood and danced around Lindsay, as she smiled and mimicked his moves.

_A singer in a smoky room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

His husky voice carried across the room, as they harmonized on the next verse.

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the nights_

_Streetlights, people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the nights_

I rose to my feet, trying not to show my trembling. I fixed Ryan with a gaze and sung all I could, I needed to win this.

_Working hard to get my fill,_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some are born to sing the blues_

_And now the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

I stood next to them and we all turned to each other, singing the chorus.

_Don't stop believin_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop!_

We collapsed on the chair behind us, our chests heaving and smiles as wide as our faces.

Ryan Murphy looked at us with critical eyes, allowing them to roll over each and every single one of us at a nerve-racking pace.

"Did you rehearse chorography?" He asked, "It seemed very, unrehearsed to be honest. You all did exceptionally well of course, rather well. Considering the amount of excitement you had this morning". For some reason, I felt his eyes land on me for just a little longer than they had with everyone else.

I shifted uncomfortably, under his oddly judgmental gaze. He stared at Robert, "I suppose I must pick a winner"

Robert nodded and smiled reassuringly at the last contestants, whose smiles had dimmed from Ryan's comments.

"Join me" Ryan waved the nine over, who hesitantly shuffled towards him. He conversed with them for a brief moment and turned back to us.

"Samuel" He grinned, "You win this challenge"

Samuel beamed and turned towards us, "You guys were great"

"Thanks" I laughed, "But you were exceptional"

"Honestly Sam" Lindsay smiled kindly, "You were"

"And that is what Glee's about" Ryan continued, "One person may 'win' but, the whole club benefits, you support each other. I'm glad we didn't have to teach any of you that"

No one's gaze fell on any other member, accusing them of not doing what Ryan had just praised them about.

"Samuel, you get a one-on-one session with Ryan" Robert smiled, "And, your music video, will be Raise Your Glass by Pink"

"Hell yeah" Hannah laughed, high-fiving with a very pleased Marissa.

"Go" Ryan, laughed, "Work your butts off and spend time together"

For once, the choreography wasn't complex or spirit crushing; it was kind of like the individuality one, their own personality. Which made me feel slightly stupid, but hey, Zach didn't complain. The recording studio, didn't take nearly as long as it usually did. Which meant, we kind of had the whole day to do what we wanted.

TV always seemed to be a popular pastime here and it was an excuse, for us all to crowd on the couch. I flopped down beside Cameron, earning a grin from him. Samuel and Marissa were snuggled up on the lazy boy. Lindsay, Emily and Hannah had claimed the other couch and everyone else kind of just flopped on the floor. Until McKinley ran up and laid down across the three girls, laughing at how uncomfortable she was.

Cameron placed his head against my shoulder, as everyone talked and told what had been happening after their experience of the Project and, what it had been like going home. I wrapped my arms around Cameron's waist and allowed him to snuggle a bit closer. It felt good to have him here again, just the comforting presence of my best friend and whatever other title he came under.

Cameron smiled up at me, moving his head so his brown eyes could clash with mine. I felt my breath speed up, just like my heart seemed to do when he was around.

"Even though we talked every night" He murmured, his words caressing my skin, "I still missed you"

I chuckled, "I missed you too"

He pressed a hasty kiss against my lips, pulling away much too soon for my liking. I pouted, earning a hearty laugh.

He leaned forward, placing a longer kiss. I couldn't help but feel that electricity and, it felt like everything had snapped into place. Everything made sense, everything was good but Cameron had to pull away, earning another pout from me.

"Don't think, just because you pout," He laughed, "Means you'll get kissed"

"But it worked" I grinned.

"Rooftop" Emily commented, clutching onto Bryce's arm as they climbed up another set of stairs.

"Goddammit" She continued, "I can't even consider dancing in these shoes now"

"You look fierce" Alex grinned at her, fixing his scarf.

"They couldn't consider" Cameron gasped, "a tall building and a nice rooftop, with stairs"

I tugged on his hand lightly, urging him to continue to walk. I could barely look at him, for fear I would stop and pull him into an all too passionate kiss. He couldn't look any cuter or more mature, in his black suit and typical nerdy glasses.

_My nerd, _I thought, unable to stop the silly smile, which spread across my face.

Suddenly, light flooded through the stairwell, as Marissa pushed open the door. The night air swept in, hitting us all square in the face. Slowly, we all emerged and greeted the director.

"Nice to see you all again" He grinned, taking his basketball cap off and rubbing the top of his head.

"So we're all ready for this?" He asked, staring at Samuel, Lindsay and I.

"Yeah" Lindsay laughed and grabbed our hands, "We're ready"


	13. Gleeality II

The music video was a rush of laughter, of achieving all we could, with the last chance we had. It was less formal than it had ever been and I couldn't notice Zach, Robert and Nikki grinning. The moves weren't that hard too do but I still felt a bit weird. Samuel, Lindsay and I stood and strode forwards. Pride ran off of us and exhilaration was the only thing coursing through our bodies.

I felt my fingers brush along someone's and without moving my head away from the camera; I sneaked a glance at Cameron. He grinned proudly at us, at me.

_So come on, come on_

_And raise your glass_

_For me_

The final three jumped in the air in sync, making sure the camera could catch this moment. When our feet touched the ground again, Erik yelled cut and our friends eclipsed us in hugs and cheers. Cameron's arms found me first; pulling me into the tightest hug I had ever received. Then, Hannah I think gave me a hug when he was done.

This was the first time, I had ever been so fearful of Ryan Murphy. We stood on stage and were silent as he stared at us.

"The final three" He smiled, tapping a pencil to his clipboard. Robert and Zach sat on either side of him, while our other friends sat behind them. Marissa caught my eye, as she was persistently indicating for Samuel to smile.

"It's down to you three" He smiled slowly.

_WE KNOW! _I felt like yelling.

Ryan Murphy looked behind at the eliminated contestants, signaling them to go onto the stage. Which they scurried forward to do, standing behind us, almost like a united front.

"Congratulations" Ryan smiled slowly.

The blood was pounding in my ears, as the man tortured us. Drawing out the silence, he cast a quick look down at his paper and then smiled at the two men sitting on either side of him.

"I'm pretty sure we all agree," Ryan laughed, "That this is the perfect choice"

I was sure that I had stopped breathing, as I saw the words form at his lips. My body went into shock, as Lindsay squealed loudly. I felt someone's hand rest on my shoulder, but I was so distant. I couldn't think or breath, I watched as Ryan stood up.

"Damian" Lindsay yelled in my ear, "Damian, we won! You, Samuel and I, we won!"

I felt her arms enclose around me and then the rest join us, a smile spreading across my face.

"We won," I laughed, looking over to see Samuel jump into the hug.

"Congratulations" Cameron whispered into my ear, as I was released. I hugged him tightly once more, hearing the echo of my words announced by Samuel.

"We won," I murmured, as Cameron's lips touched mine.

_Finis_

**That's it guys, this story is all over and I'm rather sad about it to be honest. I want to thank all of you, who have read this and reviewed and made my day :] I hope you can continue to read some of my other stories like my current one I'm tapping away at : Run Before You're Dead. I hope you all continue to read my stories. I do have two special thank you's! To ****DionysusDaughter98**** and, ****beatriz2011****, who kept reviewing and, have basically been reading this from the beginning. To beatriz2011, Run Before You're Dead is not complete but I hope you continue to read it as I update slowly. To DionysusDaughter98, I have to say I think you're grama is wrong but if she is right I have a sneaky suspicious it will be between our boy Damian or Alex. **

**I do have a question, before I finally sign off. Would anyone be interested in reading a sequel? **

**Let me know, **

**Much love xx**

**ClaireBelle23**


	14. Hello Everyone!

**Hello **

**I promise you all I am tying away eagerly at my squeal – but I need a name for it and some ideas. So, to everyone who is interested in a possible squeal, be lovely and give me some more ideas and A NAME!**

**Whoevers name I pick or helps me the most, gets a preview chapter. **

**Xx ClareBelle**


	15. Thank You 3

Maddi You really gave me an excellent Idea, so I'll be sending you the preview to the squeal when I finish, same goes for Rumbledork and beatriz2011

Just so you know everyone,

There will be a prequel called, The Drop Of A Hat

And the sequel still needs a name! So think long and hard, because I may be turning to you all for advice


End file.
